Finding Trust and Broken Dreams
by Kaija115
Summary: Thor's daughter is on earth, watch her grow, change, and want to smack people. Is she good? Is she evil? Is she on her own side? Read and find out for yourself.
1. Prologue

Title: Finding Trust and Broken Dreams.

Rating: M

* * *

Prologue: Meet Me.

(Avyanna's P.o.V)

"Ms. Pierce please follow me," Fury, the director of SHIELD, stated gruffly as he motioned me for follow after him, I had been picked up after school to come here due to some testing I had taken. Apparently people wanted to tell students what their futures would hold based solely on test scores; mine apparently said that I would be a spy or something. I rolled my eyes and followed him none the less. "Ms. Pierce, please keep up." I rolled my eyes again but sped up all the same, he lead me toward a room labeled training and opened the door.

"Fury, if we're going to be spending any amount of time together, call me Avyanna," I replied as I looked at him. He looked at me with an exasperated look and motioned the center of the room. "What am I going to be doing?" I was told to dress comfortably, so I was wearing a pair of tight pants and a form fitted tank-top along with a good pair of boots that I could run in. I looked around the room and saw a few people scattered around the edges looking either scared or worried.

"We watched you during your gym classes after we received the results of your tests," Fury muttered as he looked at me, I was confused by his statement. "You're going to demonstrate your combat skills for me." I nodded and then looked around the room again, these people were different from my current usual opponents, they were much better. Fury was scanning the room as well before he had a few come over. "Do you want someone with weapons or not?" I gave it a little bit of thought.

"What weapons would I be allowed?" I asked as I looked at the small group of people, Fury shrugged and I smiled. "I'll start with weapons, then non-armed combat, then maybe power if you're up to it." He nodded with a blank face and motioned for a woman with reddish hair. "Can I use my own weapons?" Fury nodded so I reached for my daggers in my boots and looked at the woman. Fury pointed to the center of the room so we moved there. "Ready?" She nodded and we circled, each of us sizing up the other. I struck out to the right with my left dagger before being blocked. We went round and round for what seemed like forever, each of us had a few minor injuries, nothing serious just a few scrapes and cuts. Fury motioned a halt so we stopped. "What's your name?"

"Black Widow," She replied shortly as she looked at me, she looked a bit tired. "Pleasure to meet you." I put my daggers back into my boots. "Fury, can I go?" I looked to Fury and bent back to crack my spine, I watched him nod and the Black Widow left the room.

"Who shall face me with power?" I asked as I looked around, I saw a few people that felt powerful. "Anyone?" A few people backed away, seeming scared, I continued my sweep and turned toward Fury. "Do you have another petty mortal for me to combat?" His eyes grew wide. "Petty mortals." I smirked as I looked at him.

"Ms. Pierce, calm down and take a rest while I find an opponent for you," Fury muttered as I continued to watch him. He looked around the room before shaking his head and walking toward the door. "You'll have your opponent; I just have to make a call." He left before I could reply, so I continued to look around. Not twenty minutes later Fury was back with a smug look on his face, as was Black Widow. "Your opponent will be here if a few moments." I nodded and waited, I heard thunder crack, I became worried, no storms were predicted for the week. "He's not from around here." I felt my eyes go wide and began looking for an exit.

"NO! You said I'd be left alone!" I screamed out into the air, the thunder continued so I ran for the door, I did not want to be here with him. "NO, NO, NO!" The door had light behind it and it flew open. I ran toward the other door but Fury and The Widow blocked me. "NO!" Through the open door walked a tall, well-built blond man.

"Daughter, what have you done that made them lock you up?" The man demanded as he looked at me. "Fury what did she do?" He looked between Fury and me with a hard gaze. "Fury where is this opponent you told me about?" My eyes got wider; if he had been promised an opponent then he would get one.

"Father, please calm yourself," I stated as I came out from behind Fury and Widow. "I am not being detained either father, test results is why I'm here." I looked up at him and frowned once I saw his face, he looked as angry as a Bilgesnipe. "I am here because I apparently have the stuff to be a spy or something." I looked at him, hoping that he would calm down; I smiled at him and looked away quickly. "You were asked here so that I could have an opponent to use my powers against." I chanced a glance up at him and saw a look that indicated he wasn't mad anymore.

"Of course Avyanna, daughter of mine," My father replied happily as he clapped me on the back, my knees buckled a bit. "Weapons and powers daughter mine?" I nodded but then shook my head. "No weapons daughter?" I nodded again with a smirk. "Change to your armor then daughter and remove your weapons." I rolled my eyes but nodded my head regardless, I waved my hand over myself and my clothes changed into leather pants, a tight black long sleeve shirt and knee high leather boots. "Remove your weapons Avyanna." I nodded and waved my hand and all my weapons made a small pile. Fury's eye widened slightly as I reached into my boots and pulled out the other two daggers to toss them onto the pile as well.

"Where were you hiding all of that?" Widow demanded as she looked at the pile as well, I gave her a smirk most people had that reaction.

"My secret," I murmured as I turned back to my father, I looked at him intently, waiting for him to put Mjölnir down. "Father, relinquish Mjölnir so that we can begin our combat." He nodded and simply dropped the hammer. "Ready?" I watched him nod and flew at him; I attacked quickly as I kept my eyes on him. Moments later Fury called a halt to the battle. "Why did you stop us Fury?"

"The two of you would destroy my building," Fury replied as he looked at both of us. "You can leave now Thor, I have to speak with Avyanna." My father nodded and left the room, I turned to look at Fury with raised eyebrow. "I'll find you a place to stay."

-/- A Week Later -\-

"Tony, breakfast!" I called into the intercom from the kitchen, I pulled the pan of eggs off the heat and put them into a bowl, I put the bacon on a plate, the sausage in a bowl, I was toasting bread and getting glasses of milk and juice. "STARK GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" I let go of the button and finished preparing the meal, I hoped he would like the meal. It had taken a while to make. Tony stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Glad to see you're up Tony." I finished setting the table and then sat down. "I made coffee." He nodded and stumbled over to the coffee pot, poured himself a cup and made it how he liked it.

"Why did you wake me up before noon?" Tony demanded as he looked into his coffee like it would swallow him whole. "I hate waking before noon." I looked at him after looking at the clock; it was a bit after one in the afternoon. "And it's a weekend on top of it, why are you up so early Anna?" I loved the hang-over confusion of the next day. He sat in his chair as he sipped his coffee. "Could you make me a bloody mary?" I nodded and got up; I had learned how to make a few drinks living with him so far. "Thanks Anna." I nodded and handed him the drink.

"It's after one in the afternoon Tony," I muttered quietly as I served myself a plate of food. "Now eat up, and how many times have I told you… my name is Avyanna, not Anna." He nodded and put a hand to his head; he knocked back his bloody mary and got himself a plate of food. "Hope you like the food, I spent all morning making it." He nodded again and began eating, he took a bit of the sausage, he spat it out.

"What is that shit?" Tony asked as he drank his coffee. "Seriously Avyanna, what is that?" I looked at him with a smirk.

"Blood sausage, black pudding, call it what you want, I find it delicious," I replied before I ate some myself, I had come to enjoy it on one of my previous trips to Midgard. "Now eat your food, I need a ride to the mall." He looked at me with a questioning gaze. "My father won't let me transport anywhere… I'm going to need rides on weekends." He raised an eyebrow and let out a chuckle. I ate some more of my food and watched him.

"Go get dressed kiddo," Tony muttered as he looked at me, I waved my hand and changed my clothes. "Let me check my schedule and see what I have planned for today." He got up and rummaged around looking for something; he found it and looked into a book. "We're clear for the day, one question though, if you can magic change your clothes, why do you need to go to the mall?"

"Well Tony that's simple, if you go up and look in my closet you'll see the only clothes I can change into," I replied as I shoveled the rest of my food into my mouth. "I can only change clothes from what I own to what I also own." He nodded but still looked perplexed; he tossed his book onto the counter and grabbed his keys from a hook that came out of nowhere.


	2. Chapter 1

Finding Trust and Broken Dreams.

Chapter 1: Questions and Illusions.

* * *

(Around the time Loki invaded (At SHIELD HQ))

(General P.o.V)

"What do you know about the cube Avyanna?" Eric asked as he turned to look at her, she had been asked by Fury to keep an eye on the cube so that if needed she could call her father. "I only have the knowledge collected by its previous owners but it's full of gaps." Avyanna was sitting on the desk; she had taken Eric on as a grandfather of sorts and loved helping him when he needed it. He puttered about taking notes of the cubes activity and checking graphs and charts as well as the stats released by the cube.

"Well Eric, I remember it from my youth if you know what I mean," Avyanna replied quietly as she got off the desk, she was worried that the cube would wake up as it were, fully wake up. "I heard stories about it, how it was lost, it was a very precious Asgardian artifact." Eric nodded and continued to make notes, the cube had started to act up, misbehave if you will.

"Selvig status on the cube?" Fury demanded as he came into the room, Avyanna had resumed her perch on the desk, Hawk Eye was in his nest as always, Fury had also wanted him there so that he had an eye involved.

"It's misbehaving," Eric replied as he continued his puttering, the cube continued letting off radiation and finally a beam came from the cube. Avyanna slid off the table and into the shadows; she didn't want to be here right now. "Avyanna what do you know about this?"

"I'm not here Eric," Avyanna muttered as she slid even further into the shadows. The beam got brighter and then opened a portal, through which a person came. 'What is going on?' She asked herself silently as she looked at the scene unfolding before me. The light dissipated and the person became more visible, and it turned out to be someone I knew very well. "Loki…" she whispered as she stepped forward a fraction.

"Who are you?" Fury demanded as he looked at the darker prince of Asgard. Avyanna wanted to hear his response; on some of their more foreign escapades he gave a false name for the pair of them.

"I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose," Loki replied as he looked at the cube, a look of want and need evident in his eyes, he grabbed the cube and held his scepter firmly in his hand, Avyanna ran forward, an attempt to block Eric from the scepter.

(Avyanna's P.o.V)

"Avyanna…" Loki stated as he thrust the scepter forward, through my chest and still managed to his Eric. "No, Avyanna why did you do that." He became upset and quickly pulled the scepter out of my chest. I put my hand to my chest and looked at the blood that was now there. I stepped toward Loki and put a hand against his chest.

"Take me with you so I can heal," I whispered in his ear as I looked up at him, he nodded and held his scepter aloft. I was trying to keep an eye on Fury and Eric as well but failing as I slipped down onto my knees. "Damn it! Fury you're an idiot, you're idiotic need for power is killing me!" I was actually still mostly okay, losing blood, but okay. I felt a hand on my shoulder and then felt myself being pulled up gently. "Thank you." I threw my arm over his shoulder, free hand still on my chest to try to stop the bleeding.

-/- That Night -\-

"Avyanna, why did you step in front of him?" Loki asked as he looked at me, his eyes gentle and not power crazed for the moment. I was sitting in a bed, bandaged around the chest and shirtless, I would heal quickly as a testament to my heritage. "I could have killed you Avyanna… I did not even know you were on Midgard." He was pacing along the side of the bed farthest from me, being as it was a king size bed, and looking at me like I was going to break. He had even made me food, I felt loved like never before. "Now you are staying here in bed until you are healed." I rolled my eyes but nodded, when he made up his mind it was made up and there was a better chance of Odin wearing a pink dress to a war meeting.

"Loki please don't treat me like a glass doll," I stated as I looked up at him, the tray from my morning meal off to the side one of us would take care of it later. I tried to sit up more instead of being in a lounging position, but felt a sharp pain and looked down to find a trickle of blood on my bandages. "DAMN IT!" I got back into my original position and looked at him again. He shook his head in a manner that made me feel stupid. "How did I not rip these last night?" I was actually trying to figure this out; I usually tossed and turned all night long so I was trying to figure out how I hadn't torn my stitches open.

"I kept you still last night Avyanna," Loki replied as he sat on the bed and cut my bandages. He then checked all the stitches carefully before rebandaging me. "Now no moving unless you absolutely have to." I nodded and smiled up at him, he always took care of me. He sat next to me on the bed and grabbed my hand, he had told me his plan and I agreed that this place needed a new way of life. "Now I have to go but I'll be a call away." I nodded and settled back into the pillows, if I needed anything than I could magic it up for myself.

(Around Midnight)

"What are you still doing up Avyanna?" Loki asked as he looked at me, eyebrow raised and scepter in hand. "You need your sleep to heal." I nodded as I looked at him with a smile and motioned for him to come over. He sat on the bed and looked at me with a slightly worried look. "Let me check your stitches." I nodded again and moved the sheets aside so that he could see; he unwrapped the bandages again and took a look at the injury. "You actually listened?" The stitches were still intact, this I knew.

"Yeah, bored out of my ever loving mind," I replied quietly as I looked up at him, I was tired but I wanted to wait up for him. "I'm mostly healed; by tomorrow I should be able to be up and about regularly again. I hate being in bed all the damn time." He raised an eyebrow and began removing his shoes before laying down. "How did today go for your attack?" He looked at me, a little shocked but not overly so. "You never could hide things that worried you from me." He nodded and looked at me with gentle eyes.

"Why are you even on Midgard?" He asked as he bandaged me back up gently. "You hate this realm as much if not more so than I do." I looked up at him as he waved his hand and provided a small plate of various fruits and cheeses. "And working for them on top of that." We began to eat the fruits and cheeses while laying side by side on the bed. I smiled a bit, I loved moments like this, where I could just be myself and so could he, neither of us cared.

"I was sent here by father," I muttered harshly as I picked up a piece of pineapple and bit it. "He wanted me to learn a lesson for something." Loki picked up a piece of cheese and casually bit into it before giving me a chunk of apple. "Something about how they are actually our equals and I should respect them." I took the apple and smiled before eating it. "Could you tell me a story? Something from you and father's youth?" He nodded with a smile as he brushed the hair from his face.

(Loki's P.o.V)

"Ah yes, what kind of story would you like to hear?" I asked as I handed her the plate, I desired to dress for sleep. I stood up and waved my hand over myself and my armor disappeared and I was left in my underclothes. I sat back on the bed, and looked at her as I took back the plate. "I remember when you were younger; you'd chase me down until I told you stories." She raised an eyebrow, we had always been closer than she was to her father but she never looked at me like her uncle no matter what Thor had said.

"Could you tell me a story about you and father's escapades around the palace?" She asked as she looked at me, she always looked content while listening to my stories. I nodded gently and at a piece of fruit off the plate. She shifted a bit so that she was facing me more, a smile blooming on her face as she looked at me.

"Ah shall I tell you the story of how your father and I were caught in Frigga's garden?" I asked as she nibbled at the fruit, she shook her head and I remembered I had told her that story. "What of the story of your father, his friends and I going to Jotunheim?" She nodded to that one and looked on with rapped attention. "So there we were, your father being dumb enough to bring us there to kill the ice giants..." I watched as she closed her eyes and moments later I was sure she was asleep. I fixed the covers over her and placed the plate on the side table. I turned back around to look at her and she was awake, I smiled and relaxed against the pillows. "We were attacking them full bore and your father was acting the buffoon as usual, he almost got us killed several times." She looked on with fascination, but her eyes were drooping. "I'll finish the story some other time Avyanna, you need your rest."

"No continue…" She murmured as she looked at me with a smile, I watched her eyes droop again. "'M not tired." She shimmied a bit closer to me and then I watched her eyes clothes again.

(The Next Morning)

"Wake up Avyanna," I stated gently as I shook her shoulder, we needed to start the plans today. "The plan starts today, you need to get up." She wiggled around for a few minutes before she opened her eyes and looked up at me shaking her head. "Get up Avyanna." She shook her head again and rolled over, pulling the covers over her head. She muttered incoherently as I watched on, she was making noises like she was waking up.

"'M up Loki," She grumbled as she floundered around and became visible from under the blankets, her hair astray and messy. "What's for breakfast?" She was very like her father in the food department, she loved food and one couldn't blame her, there were many delicious foods, the only thing we disagreed on was what was found delicious. "I'm stuck… help." I chuckled a bit and helped her untangle from the blankets.

"Conjure your own desired food," I replied as she sat up in bed and ran a hand through her hair. "We have lots to do today." She nodded and waved her hand lazily, a plate of meats and fruits and breads. I conjured myself a plate of fruits and breads, and we began eating. "How can you eat all that heavy food?" She grinned up at up as she picked up a piece of meat that Thor once called bacon and she ate it happily, before eating a piece of fruit. I watched her as I ate my own breads and fruits.

"It fills me, however after living on only that with grandfather and father," She stated as she looked at me with a sly smile. "I don't eat as much as I use to because it made me slower of mind half the time." I smiled at her gently and flicked my wrist and her food changed from the heavier foods she had to a lighter composition of fruits and lighter bread than she had before. "I was eating that you know." Her tone was light as she waved her hand over her own plate returning it to what it was. She began eating again with a smile on her face and soon both of us finished up our meals. "What's my part in this ever so interesting plan of yours?"

"You're going to go back to those people with a few faked scrapes and bruises and tell them all sorts of lies," I replied as I waved my hand over her and she was looking a bit worse for wear now, but I knew that she was fine. "Now dress yourself, preferably in your armor but make it damaged." She raised an eyebrow but waved her hand over herself, her pants and bandages changed into a pair of close fitting black leather pants with a few tears placed up and down the legs she was also wearing a close fitting long sleeved top that was royal purple covered with small rips, over the shirt she had a metal piece that had nicks and dents in it along with one of her shoulder pieces missing, around her waist she was missing patches of the scale work of her armor and the cloth lower part was completely missing. Her arm armor was in tatters, hanging on only by strips of fabric and metal jointing, on her legs her shin braces were dented and the cloth that ran the span of her legs was in tatters and shreds, barely able to stay on. "Could you hold still for a moment, I need to do the injuries and I need you still so that they look realistic?" She nodded and sat on the bed, I pressed my finger lightly to her forehead and ran it down her eye causing a gash to appear, I did the same on her lips, and her cheek. I flicked my wrist and her armor took on a singed look. She cracked a grin and let out a laugh as I grabbed her hand and ran my finger over her palm causing another scrape to appear. I flicked my wrist and her wrist became swollen as did her left ankle and her right eye.

"I hate faking injuries Loki," She muttered with a smirk as she looked up at me, she looked odd with a swollen eye and a smirk. "You know I hate faking injuries, but what shall I tell Shield when they interrogate me?" I smirked with a look at her, she was never a good actress, but she could lie similarly well to myself. I pulled her into a standing position and watched her walk around. "I don't limp Loki, it shows weakness." She looked at me with defiance in her eyes, she had always been strong even when it meant that she wouldn't get medical attention from the healers, she was strong for someone who barely looked eighteen, she was around nine hundred maybe more. "Now how am I getting back to SHEILD?"

"That is simple Avyanna, I shall drop you close to where they will find you," I replied quietly as I ran a finger down her arm and split her clothing as I went, I needed her to look really beaten up. "Now you are going to tell them that I'm here in peace and all sorts of other lies to their questions make me seem like your father to them." She nodded and looked up at me with a smile; none of her wounds would need to be bloody just yet, so they weren't. "And just to make it look believable I'm going to rough you up a bit just before we actually part ways." She nodded again as she looked at her outfit again, it was far from pristine condition and I knew that it pained her to have her armor in this condition even if it was just an illusion.

"Very well, if they really injure me though I'm going to injure you," She threatened with a smirk as she looked at me; she could be scary when she wanted to. She was very like her father, but also not, she attracted people to her and made them want to care, then she stabbed them in the back when they lost their usefulness to her. "So you better hope that they don't hurt me." I nodded and grabbed her before teleporting to where we needed to be, I flicked my wrist and her injuries looked bloodied. I winked at her and then left.

(Avyanna's P.o.V)

"Avyanna?" Came a voice to my left from outside the alley way. "Are you alright Avyanna?"

"Yes Elizabeth," I stated as I walked toward her slowly, holding my injured wrist to further the illusion of pain. "I'm just fine, could you take me to base, I have some things to tell Fury?" She nodded with a glint in her eye as she looked me over. Moments later we were on our way to base in her car, I was still nursing my injuries as we came upon the building we needed to be in.


	3. Chapter 2

Finding Trust and Broken Dreams

Rating: M

* * *

Chapter 2: Me, Myself, and Loki.

"Hello Avyanna," Fury ground out as I walked up to him still holding my wrist and shuffling a slight bit to add to the illusion. "What's your news for me?" Always so demanding, he and grandfather would get along quite well. He took a look at me, appearing to look me up and down. "We should get you seen by a doctor." I shook my head and looked up at him, the swelling only a minor inconvenience to my vision. "Well tell me what you have to tell me and go get some sleep."

"He comes in peace," I replied calmly as I looked at Fury with a slight smirk. "That's all; he doesn't mean any harm to the people of earth." Fury raised an eyebrow as he looked at me, he looked slightly shocked. "He merely wants to learn about the people and the land itself." I decided at that point to walk away and head to where I needed to be, I teleported to Stark manor into my room. "Fuck me I hate that man." Fury always angered me with his disconnection to everything. I flopped onto my bed and stretched out, I waved my hand and I was dressed in short shorts and a sports bra, making sure not to disrupt Loki's handiwork of injuries. There was a knock on the door. "Come on in Tony."

"Hey kid," He stated as he opened the door and stepped in, I rolled my eyes, I was old enough to be his twenty odd great grand-mother and I was 'kid'. "What the hell happened to you? Were you in a fight with a wood chipper?" I chuckled a bit and sat up to look at him, I shook my head and smirked at him. "That looks painful, would you like me to take a look at them?" I shook my head again and leaned against the pillows of my bed.

"For one Tony, remember I'm almost nine hundred," I stated as I looked at him before I shimmied under my covers. "Also not a wood chipper but I did get into an altercation." I nestled into my bedding and getting comfortable. "And no I don't want you to take a look at them, I'm fine Tony." He nodded as he looked at me with a raised eyebrow; I realized that how I got ready for sleep was slightly odd at times. I snuggled into the pillows and got comfortable as I shimmied around trying to avoid looking like I wasn't really injured. He looked at me with a knowing look, almost as if he knew that I wasn't injured. "Could you leave now? I need to rest." He nodded and left the room after looking me over once more.

(The Next Morning)

I woke to bright lights shining in my face, I raised my hand to try to block the light from my eyes but found that I couldn't block it. "What the fuck man?" I asked as I looked around and saw that I wasn't in my room at Stark manor but in a holding cell at SHEILD with my wrists connected to a bar in the wall. "Why am I here? I don't belong here!" I wanted answers and I would get them come what may in my future. I pulled at the restraints as best I could while keeping up the injured facade before deciding to give up on that and pulling my hardest on the restraints to no avail.

"We got those from your father," Came the harsh voice of Director Fury through the speaker system, I growled a bit, that would make things a little more difficult but I knew a trick to them. I relaxed a bit and manipulated my hands to try and shimmy them out, but the cuffs just shrank. They must have been the ones designed by Odin for magic users and slighter people. "You might as well just tell us about the Cube and that man who took it." I shook my head and waved my hand as best I could to banish the injury illusions. I saw Fury's eye widen with apparent shock, but I needed out of those shackles, I pulled as hard as I could and felt a slight give. "Just tell me what I want to know and I'll let you out of the cuffs." I shook my head again and glared up at him, he had officially lost my trust and he was my enemy now. I felt the room getting hotter then it quickly got very cold and I started feeling uncomfortable, just as it started getting to bad to handle it got warmer again. "Tell me what I want to know or it'll get cold in there really fast Avyanna."

"No Fury, there's nothing to tell," I ground out as I pulled on the restraints as hard as I could; they were giving, but slowly. I knew the one sure fire way to get myself out of the restraints but I didn't want to use it, like Loki I wasn't fully Asgardian, however my mother had always told me not to reveal my other half if I didn't have to so I didn't, at least around my father. "Now release me or things will get very unpleasant for you rather quickly." I had kept it a secret from everyone but Loki and my grandmother, in Asgard at least, there was an entire group of people who knew about me, on my mothers' side I was also royalty but it wasn't a big deal to me. Fury would meet my other half if he didn't release me, not a pleasant event to people not of my mothers' race. "RELEASE ME!" I screamed as I glared at Fury from my location near the ground. He shook his head so I had no choice, backed against a corner as I was I let go of the spells keeping my Asgardian facade in place, revealing my less than happy looking other face as I called it. I was half Asgardian half demon, not a fire demon but that was the element I chose more often than others.

"What is going on with you?" Fury demanded as he looked at me, I pulled my hands from the cuffs with a little bit of extra force and stood up. I attempted to teleport out but found it blocked. "What are you?" Fury was demanding again and it was grating on my nerves that were already thin. I threw magic at the door and it bounced back at me, apparently this cell was made for a magic wielder. I was in trouble currently because all of my attacks would be rebounding at me. "TELL ME!" He slammed on the glass of the cell in an angry fashion, he couldn't reach me in here and once he entered the cell he'd be at my mercy, so I knew that he wouldn't enter the cell.

"Come on Fury, come talk with me," I taunted as I smirked at him, he was public enemy number one in my eyes and that meant that he wasn't safe, no matter who came to his aid. "You want answers? Come in and talk with me Fury." He looked shocked and angry so I motioned him to enter the room I was held in. "Why did you detain me? I did nothing wrong." He glared at me, not very intimidating seeing as he had one eye to glare with, but then looked triumphant at something. I smiled as I looked at him with a smirking gaze, I wouldn't be letting him get to me. "Now let me out of my cell." I used what people referred to as my sweet tone, the tone I used when I wanted something from someone; in this case I wanted to be let out of the cell so that I could teleport out of the base. It had no effect on him and it worried me slightly, was he immune to magic, he couldn't be. I looked around the room and saw that all it had was a small bed and a bar that had the restraints that had held me. I watched him fiddle with the doors locking mechanism on the console and heard a hiss then a click. I walked out of the door after opening it and looking at Fury. "Good bye." I smirked at him and teleported out of the base.

"Avyanna? What are you doing here?" Loki asked as I looked at him, he looked slightly shocked. I strutted toward him and poked him in the chest. "Are you alright? And that hurt." I jabbed him some more and glared at him.

"I was held captive at SHIELD base Loki," I muttered as I looked up at him, I wasn't happy because as I had taken stock of myself while I was restrained I had felt something off in my arms. "They had me restrained in a magic buffering cell with Asgardian cuffs restraining me." I looked at my arm and saw a line of stitches on it; I also realized that I was still dressed in my Midgardian sleepwear. I felt around the stitched area and frowned as I felt something amiss, almost like they had taken a sample of tissue and blood. "Why did you send me there?" I looked on the other arm and saw stitches there as well; they didn't just take samples at that point. He grabbed my arm and looked at the stitches and scowled as he pressed a finger to one and I winced more than usual.

"What did they do to you?" He demanded as he looked at me, I shrugged my shoulders, I really had no idea what they did, when I'm asleep I'm asleep. "Avyanna do you know what they did to you?" I shook my head and looked at him with slight confusion. I looked at my arms and materialized a small knife; I cut the stitches and examined the small incisions. They started bleeding and I let out a sigh, not of relief but not of worry or anger. "I'll bandage that up for you Avyanna." I nodded and held out my arms, what concerned me was that the blood wasn't its normal color, it was darker and it worried me greatly.

(Loki's P.o.V)

"Why is my blood almost black?" She demanded as I conjured bandages and other needed supplies to take care of the injury. Her blood was normally a darker red than human blood but she was correct in her black coloration of her blood. "Should I be worried about this?" I wasn't sure if she should be worried or not, her blood did change colors often but never from red to black.

"Your arms feel fine," I replied calmly as I watched her, I had felt the area to make sure it was all normal. "I'll bandage this up and then I want you to get some sleep... you look like a Bilgesnipe attacked you." She nodded and then collapsed to her knees; she held her right arm and started scratching at it. "What just happened? Avyanna are you okay?" I reached for her but just as I placed a hand on her; I felt a strong shock run through her. I grabbed her right arm and examined it; around the area with the incision were scorch marks, like the electrical pulse had burned her. "You were scorched, what happened?" I was now worried it was as if she had been shocked by her father but he wasn't anywhere near here.

"They put something in me, something isn't right," She whispered as she dug at her arm again, she was bleeding but there was nothing to show for her current self-mutilation other than that blood. She felt her arm but apparently found nothing, I too had found nothing in the skin of her arms but the scorch marks on her arm spoke volumes. "No no no." She seemed to be losing bits of her sanity as she collapsed again and I saw tears at the corners of her eyes, her arm even more scorched now than before, I also took note of a slight scorch mark on her neck. "That is painful please help me." She hadn't gotten up from her spot on the floor and she was starting to convulse again, almost as if someone had tapped into her nerves. I moved her hair aside and saw a scorch mark on her neck; it was almost as if her blood was carrying the current all over her body.

"The scorch marks are traveling, you have them on your neck as well, almost as if you have lightning traveling through your body," I stated calmly as I watched her start shaking, she was still on the ground and it slightly worried me. She nodded and looked up at me, her eyes portrayed anxiety and worry. "Now I'm going to take you to my room and fix you up." She nodded as another shock racked through her, she had tears streaming down her cheeks. I gently lifted her up and teleported us to the room I was using, I set her on the bed and looked at her before conjuring the needed supplies and bandaging her up. "Try to get some rest and I'll look into what kind of magic this is." She nodded and snuggled into the bed coverings. I conjured my books and began some research to see if I could find out what ailed her.

(The Next Day)

"Wake up Avyanna, I have figured it out," I stated as I gave her a gentle shake, she woke with a startle and materialized a dagger into her hand. "They obviously introduced some sort of lightning magic into your system through your arms and it is now burning you from the inside out." Her eyes widened and she looked scared for a few seconds then I saw her take on a different look, I had seen her other half a few times as had her grandmother. Her features sharpened in places and softened in others, her eyes changed from their startling purple to a fiery red and her skin paled a bit gaining red lines down her arms and torso to her legs, the pattern of the lines intricate and lovely, at least in my opinion, the lines crossing in diamonds and meeting in a lace pattern on her hands and feet. "Calm yourself Avyanna, I mean no harm, stow your claws little one." She relaxed a bit but her features didn't go back to Asgardian. "Now there are a few things we can try."


End file.
